Blossom's Brain Malfunction
by Black13Killer
Summary: Blossom somehow loses her memory and becomes mental. Who will be able to help her? And what about the RRB's sudden re-appearance.
1. Chapter 1

B13K (Black13Killer): I own nothing ... except for this plot

Brick: And a lame plot I'll tell you.

Blossom: One question, WHY ME!!!

B13K: Because I'm a BlossomXBrick fan!!!

Brick & Blossom: Greaaaaaat

B13K: Whatever it's not like people read these disclaimer thingys. And I doubt anyone would even read this, I'm not famous here as I am on quizilla.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Blossom's Brain Malfunction: Chapter 1

The city of Townsville, home of The Powerpuff Girls, the now grown up superheroes. It s a sunny, peaceful day when all of a sudden a building comes crashing down, oh NO! It s Mojo Jojo! Hurry girls, hurry! (author: lol this sounds stupid but I wish to keep its original narration)

The girls were at the scene faster than you can say Mojo Jo-

"Stop right there Mojo Jojo! Blossom," the leader of the Powerpuffs ordered.

"You will not stop me, Mojo Jojo this time, because I Mojo Jojo has the ultimate robot, which I Mojo Jojo has created. And with my creation, I Mojo Jojo will destroy you pesky girls once and for all because I am the genius mastermind Mojo Jojo!" Mojo Jojo proclaimed. (author: yet again I m trying my best to imitate the original speech)

Girls get him! Blossom ordered her sisters.

With a swift move the girls aimed their laser beams at the robot but the robot deflected the rays and it bounced back to the girls. The rays hit the girls and they crashed onto a building. The fight kept going for some time until the girls grew tired.

"It s not working. What should we do Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah smarty, what now?" Buttercup said.

Wait let me thin- Blossom was cut off by Bubbles and Buttercup because a laser was heading right for them.

But it was too late when Blossom turned her head around the laser hit the middle of her forehead square on. The last thing she saw and heard was her sister s horrified faces and screams before she slipped into oblivion.

Oh no. This doesn t look good. Without Blossom how will the girls save the day? TOWNSVILLE IS DOOMNED!! But wait, what is that up in the sky?

"What is that?" Buttercup asked.

"Those three lights are so familiar wait it can t be!!"

"The Rowdyruff Boys!!" Bubbles and Buttercup said simultaneously.

"But I thought they were gone for good," Buttercup said agitated.

"I thought so too," Bubbles replied.

As the boys got closer, the girls got ready in their fighting stance, but instead of flying toward the girls they were heading toward the robot. And what s more surprising was that the boys combined their laser beams and destroyed the robot.

Did the Rowdyruff boys just save Townsville?!

**At the Utonium residence ...**

Blossom finally came to, but there was something different and wrong. She had an abrupt strong crave for chocolate and she felt light headed but was in extreme happiness and calmness for reasons unknown. Then she heard some sounds coming from her window.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

It was pouring outside and without a second thought she flew out of her window into the pouring rain. Leaving her warm, cozy and sheltered room. She wanted to be free, so she flew to a nearby cliff and started dancing in the rain, humming a song to herself.

**Meanwhile at the Utonium residence ...**

"PROFESSOR!! BLOSSOM IS GONE!!" the two Powerpuffs cried.

"Blossom!? Where could she have gone? And it s pouring out there," the Professor said worriedly.

**Back to Blossom ...**

She was still dancing in the rain but this time she was singing instead of humming.

_Small hands waved to me from the other side of the bridge_

_As a light spring rain shower began_

_Why didn't I return that wave?_

_Was it because of the rain that was falling?_

_"Take care," I muttered_

_And closed off my heart_

She closed her eyes.

_When the rain lets up_

_This gentle song will reach you_

_And someday you'll get to see_

_The continuation of the dream you had_

_Flowers without even a name, like I saw in my childhood_

_Poured down in twilight and in a rain shower_

_What was it that I gave up?_

_Was it because of the rain that was falling?_

_Without looking back, I ran away_

_On that day, to never return_

She faced the sky, eyes still closed.

_When the rain lets up_

_This gentle song will reach you_

_And someday you'll get to see_

_The continuation of the dream you had_

_When the rain lets up_

_This gentle song will reach you_

_And someday you'll get to see_

_The continuation of the dream you had_

"What are you doing out here in the rain red? Have you lost your mind or something?" a voice said from behind.

If you haven t guessed it already it was Brick.

"Sorry do I know you?" Blossom asked.

"Haha very funny. Trying to play dumb ah? It won t work on me," Brick stated.

"Have we met before ?" Blossom asked ever more confused.

And yet again if you haven t guessed it Blossom gone mental and also lost her memory.

Brick stared into her confused eyes and knew she was not lying. She really didn t remember him. And he thought to himself if he really changed that much. Nope, he hasn t, he s just gotten taller and more manly like (author: I didn t know what to call it so manly like was just my last resort) but he still had his signature red base ball cap on.

"It s me, Brick, The Rowdyruff Boys leader? Ring a bell?"

"Rowdyruff Boys? Is that a new band name or something?"

"What!? Do you have a brain malfunction, dimbo?" (as a matter of fact, she does bimbo)

"Is this a new way to hit on a girl?"

Brick blushed a little and yelled no. He was getting frustrated and aggravated._ What was wrong with this girl?_ he thought. _It s like she lost her memory_. (took you long enough) And then it hit him like an arrow would pierce its unfortunate target, the fight earlier today, blossom got hit on the head by that laser, could it be the cause of this sudden and unexpected amnesia?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I suppose there should be another chap ... this was suppose to be a oneshot but whatever ... btw the song is Rain Shower/Toori Ame 3rd end theme for Demashitaa! PPGZ in English.


	2. Chapter 2

Brick: Why'd you make me look so stupid?

B13K: Cause I feel like it.

Blossom: Why did you write that?

B13K: Okay everyone this is the last chap. Enjoy, sorry if you don't.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Blossom's Brain Malfunction: Chapter 2

Brick was still confused as of what to do with Blossom in her mental state. Honestly, he thought, ever since the Rowdyruff's decided to change their ways and become good, it has been nothing but trouble and yet they didn't regret their decision.

After standing in the rain for a few minutes, observing Blossom, he made a scientific discovery, Blossom grown and she was hot. (author: just messing with ya. LOL) Okay, not a real scientific discovery but true, her hair grew longer but she still wore her signature red bow, the same as Brick, except his was a red cap. And with the rain wetting her clothes making them cling to her skin, all her curves were evident.

**Brick's POV**

God damn it! Why does she have to be so hot and cute? It's hard for me to concentrate with her around. Damn it Blossom, I'm taking her home before I do anything to her that I'll regret. This is so annoying, can my day get any worse?

"Hey red!" I called but she ignored me.

"Hey! Have you left your brain at home?" she just kept dancing as if I wasn't even there.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!!" I yelled frustrated.

"You're cute when you're mad," Blossom finally said.

I stared at her dancing figure, wide eye. Wha-what did she just said? Am I dreaming? I pinched myself, I could feel the pain alright, so this isn't a dream. This can only lead to one thing, Blossom's brain has gone malfunction because of the blast from earlier today. That's it that has got to be it.

**Normal POV**

Blossom was still dancing while Brick was having a mental fight with himself, something that he has been doing for some time now, no thanks to all the idiotic people around him. And he noticed something else as well, he was blushing! Brick didn't know how or why but he knew he hated it. Then suddenly Blossom stopped dancing in the rain to face Brick.

"I don't know why and even thought we just met, I like you!" Blossom said, very jovial.

Brick stared in shock and all his other body functions were in shock too. After sometime when his body began to work again, his brain finally interpreted Blossom's word, and yet he couldn't believe. He tried to convince himself that it was because of Blossom's brain malfunction. (which it was)

"What did you say?" Brick asked.

"I like you."

Without a second thought, Brick grabbed Blossom and kissed her on the lips. They were inconceivably soft and warm, he liked it. And to his further surprise, she kissed back. He knew that Blossom wasn't herself and this might be the first and last time they would kiss, he wanted to enjoy this bliss as long as possible. Savoring her delicious taste and how they fit together as if they were meant for one another.

Blossom was the one who broke the kiss after a minute or two for air. She looked at him with a big smile. That beautiful innocent smile, how he loved it, almost as much as he loved her. But it wasn't real.

"That was nice," she said.

"No," he replied.

"Hmm?"

"You lost your memory. You're not yourself …"

"Not myself?"

"Come on," he said grabbing her wrist.

"Where are we going?"

He said nothing, he was disappointed.

**At the Utonium household …**

"BLOSSOM!!" Bubbles and Buttercup cried and launched themselves at her.

"Blossom are you alright? Where were you?" Professor asked.

"Do we know each other?" Blossom questioned.

"Blossom don't you know who we are?" Bubbles asked.

"Seem she lost her memory. She doesn't remember anything," Brick said.

"What did you DO to her?!" Buttercup was at rage.

"Hey! Cool it! I didn't do anything, she was like this when I found her. Must be from the hit she got while you were fighting Mojo."

"I think I can fix that, but it'll take a few days," Professor said.

**A few days later …**

Blossom has fully recovered from her amnesia but unfortunately doesn't remember a thing from when she was mental. In other words she didn't remember the kiss with Brick which was a relief for him.

It was noon, Blossom still had to stay in bed. Then she heard a knock at her window, it was Brick.

"What are you doing here?" Blossom questioned letting Brick in.

"I'm here to enlighten you on what happen during your mental state," he smirked.

"Huh?"

"You said you liked me. I just wanted to find what the truth was."

Blossom blushed scarlet. In truth, Blossom did actually like Brick, a lot but she didn't dare to admit it. She was deep in thought when she felt something warm on her lips. Brick was kissing her! She blushed even more if that was even possible, her mind went overdrive, she didn't know what to do. After two minutes, Brick broke away.

He looked straight into her pink mesmerizing eyes and said three words.

Can you guess them?

The three words were, "You look dumb."

Blossom became furious and Brick just laughed it off. Brick actually wanted to say 'I love you' but chickened out in the end.

And this was the start of their strange relationship where both people like each other but are unable to admit their feelings for the other.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well that's it. Note, this is a random story, I'm bored. And you people thought those three words were 'I love you'?


End file.
